


Fever Pitch

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Following another high octane performance, Sayo seeks solace with Saaya for a post show encounter..
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Fever Pitch

* * *

  
The audiences level of awe and enthusiasm was rife within the venue as Roselia continued with their breath-taking performances.

It was a mesmeric scene, as were all of their lives with fans from all over taking any opportunity to see the band live, the experience worth whatever hurdles were necessary to be imparted within _that_ crowd.

Looking down from the perches of the upper seating, Saaya understood why that was.

She understood why her own band garnered such a following if _this_ was how they were depicted to their listeners. 

She couldn't stop the infectious energy from the crowd seep into her skin as she watched with amazement, the soundscape of 'Neo-Aspect’ coaxing her excitement out in ways unimaginable.

The rest of the bands they had all grown up with were present as it was an integral event for Roselia, reaching a milestone of accruing a mass following which spanned the globe. Though the numbers were not really the aim for Roselia, they appreciated the fact that they had acquired such dedicated listeners and they wanted to repay them with an intimate show, giving it there everything like they usually did.

Saaya felt indebted to be able to witness it, to witness _her_.

Her vibrant eyes never strayed from Sayo for too long.

There was a draw between them, so unbreakable and untouchable that Saaya didn't have to strain her eyes to know that Sayo was watching her whenever she could. 

Throughout the crepuscular venue, the pulsing strobe lights and the raucous cheers of crowd, Sayo was looking at _her_.

The way her fingers slid over the fretboard as she moved in synchronisation with the rest of the band's sound left Saaya hypnotised, as if this was the first time she was watching Roselia perform and she could recall that day.

She could recount the feeling of her breath trapping in her throat at Dub whilst Roselia performed with a flair that was inimitable.

The room dark, stage lights ablaze, the intro to 'Black Shout' causing the crowd to shout at the top of their lungs. 

It was like being stood there again, except, things were different now.

From the professional aspect to the personal. 

Roselia and Poppin’Party’s connection had strengthened. 

Sayo and Saaya had embarked on a relationship beyond the realms of what anyone had expected. 

But it worked, it elevated both women to perform better, to become stronger, to pour the residual of their connection into the music they composed. 

Music may have been their cathexis but their relationship was their catharsis. 

With both being in the spotlight, one look at either woman's face would depict so. 

Sayo's expression was filled with duty yet pleasure as the electrifying chords of her guitar rippled around the venue with the aim of running through Saaya till she could _feel_ it inside her. 

And she felt it. 

Saaya's hands gripped the barrier as Sayo's vocals reached her so effortlessly, wrapping around her in an effort to infuse itself in Saaya's body and mind. 

The emeritus guitarist wanted Saaya to experience her skin being caressed by her tone. 

She had the objective of ensuring Saaya could watch her fingers glide over her guitar and imagine it was her own body that was being swept over. 

Sayo wanted to make it known that it was the brunette that had become a muse for her thoughts. 

That the reason she could bring herself back to life like a phoenix, enduring her flaws and angst was because of _her._

Saaya made her feel immortal. 

The message was clearly received by Saaya, just like it always did whenever she watched her lover's performances, her pride tangible as she cheered along with the crowd when the final notes to the set ended. 

But for them, the night had only begun. 

Once the event had finished, they'd be back together in a private room in the midst of the celebrations with their friends. 

Sayo would be glued to her side as Saaya could barely register the joyous commemorative festivities around her, unable to tear her body away from the warmth Sayo's showered her with.

The guitarist could still feel the adrenaline coursing through her system as she touched Saaya as subtly as possible whilst listening to Yukina's post event speech about how proud she was of them, how grateful she was to share this moment with all of her friends.

Sayo could understand the sentiments. 

Just like Yukina, Sayo couldn't have imagined forging such a connection, both on a friendship and relationship scale so it felt surreal, like a dream, that this room was filled with those that supported them.

More so was the idea that there was a woman who wanted to give her _everything_ , who made Sayo succumb to eyes so expressive and inviting.

She couldn't hold back anymore, done with the celebrations, needing Saaya alone. Her fingers were itching in a way where one would suffer from withdrawals, the eagerness for another dose making them want to claw through the surface. 

Saaya knew.

"Should we leave now?" she managed to whisper in Sayo's ear, her fingers twirling around Sayo's with every intent of leading her away.

Sayo didn't need to be asked twice as her eyes glanced around the room to catch Lisa grinning at her, offering a conspiratorial wink.

She was more than happy to keep Yukina occupied as Sayo smiled in gratitude before standing up with Poppin’Party’s drummer's hand in hers. 

Arisa and Tae were the ones to notice the subtle movements and said nothing before exchanging a knowing look with their friend. While Arisa was just about containing her smirk, Tae's peering green eyes stated what she wanted to say in terms of 'having fun' and Saaya chuckled weakly at the implications.

Their unspoken teasing made a blush creep up her back as the abstruse cheering proved to be embarrassing but not surprising. Luckily, Kasumi and Rimi were too engrossed in conversation with the other band members to see her skulking out with Sayo and Saaya was grateful that the innocuous two of the group didn't notice.

Once out of the room, Saaya's thoughts were quickly thrown back in line as she saw Sayo look back at her, eyes alight with something that not even her performances lit up. Saaya couldn't help but to release a sound, a barely audible gasp as her mouth felt dry.

She'd seen that look one too many times and it always, _always_ ended up with Sayo inside of her against any surface. 

Steeling her thoughts and anticipation as Sayo increased the speed of her walk, Saaya realised that they were at the other side of the building where the empty changing rooms remained. The guitarist gave a scan of the vicinity to make sure that nobody had come looking for them before she opened one of the rooms and pulled Saaya inside, facing her as Saaya slammed the door shut with her back.

"Sayo..".

"I'm here". 

The want in Saaya's voice made the guitarist act as her hands coiled around Saaya's waist, pulling her body against her without removing her away from the door. As much as she was aching to just ravage the drummer, to gorge herself on the brunette till neither of them could function, Sayo willed herself not to with a level of restraint that Saaya was impressed by.

It was always like this. 

That first kiss, so gentle, so tentative.

Saaya melted when she felt that kiss on her lips as her hands rested behind Sayo's shoulders till there was barely any space between them.

Just the reprieve from that pre-emptive kiss alone sent a torrent of serotonin through their systems as the silence of the room provided the perfect canvas to taint with their own audible gasps.

But the gentleness was quickly replaced by desperation and Saaya knew there was so much pent up energy just aching to dribble out of her lover. Performing was one thing but there was always this edge left over in Sayo, always this source of untapped energy just waiting to fizzle out.

Saaya wondered how Sayo used to get rid of the energy before they got together, though in the back of her mind, she had a fairly accurate idea as to how Sayo was rid of it.

It was no different now except that _she_ was with her, _she_ was Sayo's outlet and that's what mattered.

Not the women from the past because unlike them, she and Sayo had a shot at a future together.

So it was with that thought in which spiralled the gentle drummer into plunging her tongue into Sayo's mouth, feeling the wet muscle stroke against her own as she moaned out. Sayo's hands were gripping her hips fervently, the jolt of pain slicing up Saaya's spine and she enjoyed every second of it.

"Sorry" Sayo was quick to say, even if she was aware that Saaya found some form of gratification from the pain she felt during sex, "We can slow down".

"No" Saaya panted against the taller woman's lips and cupped her face, "I'm okay, Sayo" she reiterated and scanned her eyes over the flushed face, the need to see her lover satisfied taking the reigns once again, "I missed you".

Sayo smiled and trailed her mouth over Saaya's cheek till she could use the tip of her tongue to lap at the curve of Saaya's ear whilst pinning her against the door. She could feel her resolve crumble with that action alone but if it was what Saaya desire, then she wouldn't stop.

"Even though you hardly looked away from me once, _Saaya_?". 

"Wait, I..I" she couldn't stop herself from panting. 

There it was, the usage of her name and Saaya was sure she was about to come.

Her nails dug into Sayo's neck as she ground against the thigh that had slotted between her legs, the action making her skirt ride up. The material of Sayo's jeans provided added stimulation which was another onslaught to Saaya's emotions as her eyes slammed shut.

Sayo knew what it did to her lover, to hear her name against her ear so intimately.

It was common knowledge that Sayo was as reserved as could be, especially with formalities but with the drummer, Sayo found herself unable to stop feeling comfortable, to stop feeling like Saaya was home.

They were long into their relationship when she finally dropped the habit of using Saaya's surname and the brunette could remember it so clearly.

It was equivocal to saying, I love you. 

When that happened, well, Sayo could still feel the joy her lover felt as she returned the confession under a night sky full of stars. 

Just the two of them wrapped up together, professing their love. 

So Sayo reveled in utilising both in a bid to give Saaya what she needed.

Be it reassurances, be it the love making, be it the connection.

She wanted Saaya to know that she too, was always watching her.

"I always notice you, Saaya" Sayo whispered and nipped the woman's earlobe as her thigh slid up further, pressing up against her centre, "Even when my eyes are not on you, you're the _only_ one I see".

"Sayo..you aren't.." Saaya gasped out as her head hit the back of the door when she felt Sayo's hand crawl up her body to cup her breasts, undoing the few buttons that remained on Saaya's beige blouse.

Sayo kissed down Saaya's jaw, traversing her way to the side of her neck and whispering, "I'm not what?".

Playing fair, Sayo knew that.

She didn't wait for Saaya to reply, knowing that she couldn't so the guitarist just allowed her lover to yield to her in every way. 

Not being able to continue her train of thought, the drummer curled her fingers within the stream of Sayo's green hair as she felt the suction of Sayo's lips against her throat, the action firm and possessive. It made her lift a leg up to wind around Sayo's hips and all that did was give the woman the leverage of moving her thigh up between Saaya's till she could feel the dampness coat her jeans.

Sayo groaned out this time as she pulled the blouse down till her fingers were trailing over Saaya's bra, squeezing her chest while she returned to kissing her lover's neck. Her fingers felt fulfilled as she palmed Saaya's breasts, filling her hands till Saaya's zibeline like skin spilled over the cups and Sayo's mouth instantly went to each. 

She pushed herself up against Saaya further as her lips and tongue suckled on wherever she felt flesh, marking her whilst soothing the bites. 

The cornucopia of Sayo's actions was making the brunette see stars in the blackness of her vision as she moaned out Sayo's name, the octaves of her sonorous tone dipping and sending a shiver between Sayo's legs.

That sound was better than anything she could compose with her guitar, this much Sayo was sure of.

She needed to hear it again, needed to feel the vibrations coming from the drummer's throat from where she was biting her, so Sayo dropped her leg down before dipping slightly to pick her lover up in her arms.

The sudden loss of contact on her chest and clit had Saaya feeling like she had been dropped into the Arctic, the rude awakening from pleasure making her panic as she pulled on Sayo's hair to make her look up at her.

Sayo had adjusted to seeing Saaya so aroused but the darkness in her usually soft eyes was enough to pierce through her own body.

"Don't stop, please".

It was barely above a whisper but the desperation behind it fuelled Sayo's licentious endeavours, her own desires to give Saaya what she was yearning for accumulating so without further hesitation, Sayo kissed the brunette fervently. She walked them over to the dressing table and placed Saaya down but she kept her mouth on the drummer's as her hands snuck along Saaya's legs to push her skirt up, gripping the flesh and squeezing it.

Saaya whimpered into her mouth whilst one hand cemented itself on the edge of the table and the other held onto Sayo's back, pulling her in closer.

The guitarist was pulsing with anticipation, her fingers sliding up to the band of her lover's underwear as she wrapped the other firmly around Saaya's waist to keep her still. She couldn't hold back any longer, not with the way Saaya was virtually coming undone with each second of the foreplay. As riveting as it was to watch the brunette's dark blue eyes become hooded, Sayo wanted to see them roll back into her head as she made love to her. 

So she diligently dragged down the article of clothing that was restricting her from touching Saaya till it was hanging off of Saaya's ankle. 

Sayo wasn't going to stop now.

Not until they were replenished after evicting the wound up tension, both physically and mentally.

They knew they couldn't remain missing for too long so Sayo had to satiate Saaya as effectively as she could as well as seeing to her own arousal. Feeling that Saaya was already slippery with deluge, her fingers had found themselves sliding up and down Saaya's folds, just skimming the tip of her clit which made the brunette gasp out and break the kiss.

Sayo was watching her through lidded eyes as she touched her. 

She couldn't deter her vision away from her lover's piquant expression as she slid two fingers inside of her vulva, feeling the walls trap her instantly as Saaya's legs crushed Sayo's hips at the contact.

Her mouth opened in ecstasy as blue orbs struggled to stay alert but Saaya somehow managed to keep her gaze on Sayo as her lover went inside her, the calloused skin of the woman's digits scraping against the muscles that were reacting to her 

"Relax for me" Sayo whispered, feeling Saaya's hands clamp onto her shoulders with enough pressure to bruise her, "I'm not done yet". 

Saaya knew that and urged her body to adjust to having Sayo inside her, toying with the wetness as she dipped in and out of her. Her legs were shivering over Sayo's hips, as was the rest of her body but she knew that what was to come would make her depart from her body. She took in a deep breath as her head lolled back when she felt Sayo's thumb stroke over her clit, slowly at first.

The nerve endings there were on fire due to being riled up and it made Saaya extra sensitive to Sayo's teasing. Just the ghosting of her thumb over the bud was enough to make the brunette jut her body upwards while Sayo slid her fingers further in her. Whichever way she moved, all of Saaya's nerves were being toyed with which was Sayo's plan and the brunette couldn't help but to yield.

"That's good" Sayo murmured and inhaled, "Just breath for me". 

"I can't hold back anymore, Sayo".

"You don't have to" Sayo relayed, voice oozing with so much lust as her eyes trailed over Saaya's beautiful countenance, "Let go". 

It was the last thing Sayo said as she began a tirade of circling her thumb over Saaya's clit, the pace steady and fervid.

The drummer's body shook as she cried out Sayo's name, hoping that nobody was in the vicinity of the room. 

She couldn't muffle the pleasurable moans as she caved under Sayo's specific actions; the torturous build up and the flagrant foreplay beginning the moment Sayo had stepped off of the stage.

All of it had come to fruition now as Sayo stretched her fingers inside Saaya whilst her thumb continued twirling away till she could feel the bud tremble and become slickened with the deluge currently emptying out of her lover. Sayo had to retain her own salacious sounds when Saaya's head collapsed against her chest and her nails dug into her hips, prompting her to grind her own centre against the back of her hand.

Everything was overwhelming, their impassioned undoing culminating as they writhed against each other.

Away from the sounds of their friends, the stage, the world.

They composed their own music within their own private show.

No climatic end to any of their performances compared to what they felt now, what they felt with other.

  
Saaya was unable to think clearly as she gasped and kissed at Sayo's throat, trembling hands dropping from Sayo's scratched shoulders as she could feel how close the guitarist was too. 

She was still midway her own release, sensing her clit pulsing till her gut replicated the motion but the need to feel Sayo come paved away into her mind as her shaky fingers made hasty work of unbuttoning Sayo's jeans.

"Saaya..you don't have to" Sayo breathed out when she felt the woman kiss her neck, gripping the skin and tugging it till Sayo lurched forward, "Saaya!".

"I want to" Saaya mumbled as she slipped her hand beneath the waistband of her lover's underwear and felt the pool of stickiness mount her palm the moment she nestled it over Sayo's mound, "I think you do too".

Sayo blushed and looked at the reflection in the mirror before resting her chin on Saaya's shoulder, her body just about staying up right whilst she felt the brunette slide up and down her opening. 

She was still inside Saaya and remained there as she felt her lover continue her come down from her orgasmic haze which was still making her actions sloppy but effective inside Sayo. Her green eyes were bloodshot as she gyrated against Saaya's fingers when she curled them over her clit, pushing in with intensity till she groaned out the drummer's name again. 

It was enough to stir Saaya up and feeling Sayo move within her made her react, the need to come again building, her walls twitching with the way Sayo was rocking against her own fingers.

She yearned to come with her, something she whispered in Sayo’s neck before she felt the guitarist's mouth wedge itself into her shoulder after she moved her bra strap out of the way with her teeth.

They were both peaking again.

The close proximity, the heat they were sweltering in, the sheer dampness forming between their legs. 

It was catapulting their need and desire for each other, both rocking and matching each other's pace till the surface beneath Saaya's thighs was glistening with the remnants of their undoing. Sayo squeezed the underside of her lover's thigh that was now being held up slightly, separating her legs to acquire more contact as her stomach tightened. It provided the space to manoeuvre her hips against Saaya's hand, the move making her clit press against the digits that were locked onto her and circling it like she was trying to dig inside.

Neither could keep their eyes open anymore as the impending orgasm ricocheted through them, their legs tightening around each other's wrists as the moved together in synchronicity.

Saaya held onto her lover, hand coiling around the verdant locks as Sayo dug her nails into the underside of the brunette's thigh as she held it up.

The air around them was tepid with the perspiration and breathing, the mirrors fogging up which obstructed Sayo's vision even if she did want to see herself come.

Sayo couldn't resist anymore as Saaya's fingers had moulded into her clit, making her spine go rigid as she succumbed under the pressure of what was happening. Her head was heavy as pleasure rippled forth from every nerve on her skin as her gasps were muffled by the brunette's shoulder. 

It was intense, it was raw and it was _everything_ Saaya was offering her. 

Saaya in turn had become completely numb after she came again, so soon after the other orgasm so she felt herself flowing all over Sayo's hand. Her nub was sore from the rubbing as her walls were struggling to keep Sayo's rummaging digits steady within her even though the lengthy phalanxes were in the midst of gentle strokes. 

Their embrace was possessive and passionate as they climbed down from the heights they had both achieved together, nothing but their breathing being heard as words were unable to form at that moment.

But that was fine, they didn't need words, not all the time.

Not when they were simmering in each other's undoing, feeling the aftermath course through their bodies.

This was perfect, it was enough to tie them down till they got home, till they could lose themselves without inhibitions. 

The post show escapades for Sayo were no longer tumultuous, not since she had Saaya fulfilling her.

Saaya in turn had the comfort of someone who she could expose herself to from her deepest layer.

That was all they needed to accelerate their burgeoning relationship. 

Feeling some sort of sensation return to her body, the guitarist pulled back as Saaya did the same till their foreheads were pressed against each other's and a content smile was prominent on their reddened lips.

Nothing could compare to the look of pure bliss on Sayo's face when she tilted her head slightly, pressing her lips against her lover's after professing her love for her.

Just as nothing could even touch upon the peace Saaya experienced when with Sayo, her lips in a smile whilst she kissed Sayo. 

They were light pecks, lips barely skimming over as tongues swayed lazily in a relaxed cadence. 

There wasn't a more perfect moment that the contrasting duo could ask for as they immersed themselves into the gentle touching with no intension to leave their little slice of paradise. 

Because that's how it always was for Roselia's guitarist and Poppin'Party's drummer.

Two words colliding, finding a middle ground where they understood each other so vividly that at one point, they refrained from being alone with each other, tremulous about the attraction they shared. 

Beyond the music, beyond their mutual friends, beyond their responsibilities.

But now they knew it was nothing to fear, nothing to hide away from. 

Because the fevered rush between them was as potent as the music they created. 


End file.
